Stolen Soul
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Harry's seen it all, or he thought he had. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, is attempting to make a come back and takes off with a former Gundam Pilot. Now working together with the remaining four, it's a race to save the man before Halloween. And then he finds out something about the man that makes him try even harder. Soul Mate fic. Warning- Shounen-ai


_**Warnings: yaoi, shounen-ai, yuri, hetero, cursing, AU!HarryPotter, AU!GundamWIng**_

_**Pairings: Heero/Harry, Wufei/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, slight Lavender/Ginny**_

_**RATING: High T**_

**_This was kind of off the top of my head, since I've been dying to do an HP/GW for a while. I'm working on two more already, and have an idea for another. Tell me what you think, ne?_**

**_LINE BREAKS EQUAL TIME SKIP!_**

* * *

Harry Potter had seen a lot. He had seen war, he had seen death, he had seen hope and he had seen peace.

And peace was what he aimed to prolong and protect. The deaths of his second Godfather, Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks, had left his precious godson, Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin, orphaned; just as the war had left him orphaned. Neither would grow up to know their parents as they should. It was something he wanted to prevent.

So, now living with Teddy's grandmother Andromeda Tonks, he worked as a Ranger. They were hidden workers of the Ministry, top class; best of the best. With him worked some of his closest friends- Ginny Weasley and Ronald 'Ron' Weasley.

His other friends had taken other positions within the hidden society of magic.

Hermione Weasley nee Granger, for example, was now head of the Creature department of the Ministry. She and the new Minister (well, not so new now), Kingsley Shacklebolt, worked together well in maintaining a fair law of the magical creatures. She and Ron had married only months after the war's end.

Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood had become a very well respected seer, and trained those with the gift to control and interpret it. She rarely had more than ten students at a time, and had based herself at Hogwarts. She currently had three students, of which one saw the past, one could see loose future paths and the last saw a variety of futures based on a person's decisions.

Neville Longbottom was now one of the best Herbologists in the Magical Societies of the world, though he taught at Hogwarts, he was looking for a good apprentice to teach as well.

Fred Weasley still ran his joke shop, though he and Lee Jordan also worked on new technology for Aurors, Unspeakable and Ranger branches of the Ministry. They had made considerable advancements and it made communication during assignments and between parents and muggle-born/half-blood, and even some pure-blood families much easier.

But Harry Potter knew something was coming. For a couple months, the hair on his arms prickled, so to speak. He could feel it in his blood; it was there…he just wasn't sure what. But he had a feeling that the head of the Ranger department- none other than Draco Malfoy himself, of whom had changed quite a bit in the last few years- asking him to work with the Preventers, a muggle agency that knew about the Societies at the request of Amelia Bones (cousins to the Preventers Director), was just the beginning.

"I thought you still hated muggles." Harry quipped, arching a brow at his friend.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just because I do not understand their odd logic does not mean I hate them, Potter." He retorted in a lazy drawl. "Preventer Director Une will brief you on arrival. I do hope you handle this with care, as it does involve those five people- Gundam pilots or some such. Lady Bones said it was something directly in your alley…" He paused, running his fingers through platinum blonde hair.

Harry straightened. Draco never mussed his hair. Not unless he was worried. "Draco, what is it?" He demanded, shifting on his feet.

Draco looked at the strongest wizard of the century. "She said it related to V-Voldemort."

Harry stiffened, hand clenching into a fist. "Alright then, tell Director Une to expect me within the hour. I'll pack for a long term assignment. Fill the other's in for me?"

"Of course, I'll send Weasley the information and have him notify everyone. Good luck, Harry."

Harry nodded curtly, spinning on his heel and apprating home.

* * *

Une tapped her fingers, nails making a steading beat on her desk as they sat in silence. She had gathered the four remaining pilots- Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang- in her office as soon as she had found the photo.

Already, she'd explained she was having a Ranger come to them for help. She dearly hoped the man could… she doubted the four could take down Yuy; not after everything they'd been through together.

"Director Une?"

"Yes, Jasmine?" She asked over the small intercom on her desk. Her tone was more sharp then she meant, but her secretary was doubtfully upset by it. The woman was far too cheery.

"There is a man here. He says his name is Harry Potter and that you're expecting him."

"Send him in."

Une caught her best agents putting a hand on their guns as the door opened and the man stepped in.

He was petite, just shy of being 5"8 in height. Black hair was spiky around his head, but in a tail from the base of his skull to mid back, though it was hanging gracefully over his right shoulder. He had pale skin and bright, nearly glowing emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of tan clothe pants that hung off his hips snuggly but turned loose as they were tucked into leather brown boots. A brown leather belt held them in place with a pouch on the right back side, and a red one with a gold phoenix buckle slanted over his waist to settle on his left thigh where a rather sharp long bladed knife rested. A black turtleneck zipped up but was sleeveless and brown leather fingerless gloves went from finger to mid forearm with a few gold buckles and a black cloth underneath to the elbow. The tale-tell lightning bolt scar was faded but present on his left brow.

"Director Une? I am Harry Potter, Ranger 1st Class."

"These are four of my top agents, Duo Maxwell, 02. Trowa Barton, 03. Quatre Winner, 04 and Wufei Change, 05. I appreciate you coming on such short notice."

Harry waved it off after nodding to each of the assembled, casually sitting in the last open seat. "To get to the point, Director Malfoy told me Tom Riddle could possibly be involved. Anything relating to him is top priority with me. I will however, lay down one law here and now or I walk out. If I feel the need I **will** call in whomever I deem could help us any further. No secrets of you or yours revealed, of course."

Une nodded without thought. This man, after all, was their last hope.

She offered him the manila folder. "Four months ago, Heero Yuy, pilot 01, went MIA. We immediately employed our best resources in locating him. As most will say, his Mission, aside from his comrades, is top priority. And he was in the middle of three cases when this happened. It's nothing like him. After I started doing digging, I found that."

Harry looked at the picture, eyes absorbing every detail just as Mad-Eye had taught him. And his eyes zeroed in on a young Tom Riddle talking to a man he vaguely recognized as one of the Mad Five- Doctor J. "Definitely worrying. But what's exactly makes you think this has anything to do with him leaving? Perhaps he just decided he needed space." He asked carefully. Malfoy would kill him if he messed up relations with the Preventers by not using at least some degree of tact.

Immediately his eyes were drawn the violet eyed ex-pilot, Duo. "Heero was my partner! He wouldn't just leave without saying something! He's been off before he went missing- he was spacing out and missing more sleep than usual." Duo trailed off as his worry covered his face.

Warning bells sounded off in his head. "Did he say things in what little sleep he got? Even if it seemed completely random, I need to know."

"Red eyes. He said he saw red eyes." Quatre murmured.

Harry returned to the file, reading through the doctors noted. Experimentation, on the genetic level. Enhanced strength, speed, pain resistance training- emotional… Harry tensed. Riddle wouldn't have trifled with that would he? He shook his head mentally. Riddle had no morals.

"How well did he…display his emotions. Was he open and affectionate? Did he smile? Or was he always blank?" He held up a hand at Une. "They knew him best, I'm sure. From what I heard during my summers, they're like me and my friends. Family, even. These are things I **have** to know."

"Not often- he smiled sometimes, not really big ones though. He's always been easy to annoy and anger. He's never done the whole romance thing- a quick tumble, I think. He doesn't express much. To begin with he didn't- he's gotten a little better, towards us at least." Trowa said softly, eyes taking in the tense posture of the Ranger.

Harry met the man's emerald eyes. They were much like his, like Lily's. Family maybe? He dismissed it almost immediately, now was not the time. "And you, Mr. Winner? You're an empath, what did you feel from him? And how did he express pain?"

Quatre looked surprised. "He's never been easy to read, I get flashes every now and then, but not anymore. He rarely shows any pain. How did you know I was an empath?"

"My friend, Ginny is one… None of you would understand what Emotional Set-back truly is, not in this meaning. I was in Riddle's head once, when we finished our fight for good. I knew he had something hidden, but not this…Let me explain a little better." Harry hummed, fishing for an easier way before nodding to himself.

"Tom Riddle was afraid of Death, but he knew his body wouldn't hold forever. There was a time he tried to take me over…But he's never been one to rely on one plan, the bastard. Tom Riddle had Dr. J create Heero not to just be a soldier but to be his next Vessel." He held up a hand to stop immediate out cries of rage. When it didn't work he let his eyes glow. "BE QUIET!" He roared. The guns aimed at him didn't deter him in the slightest. "He performed a ritual that made Yuy unable to feel his emotions to weaken him. I assume he thought it a failed project when Yuy was still able to express pain so Dr. J used him as a pilot. The…container, you could say, cracked when you four became close to him."

"What are you getting at, Ranger Potter. Tom Riddle is dead, is he not?" Une demanded sharply.

"I had thought as much, yes. But seeing red eyes in one's sleep and spacing out are the exact same symptoms I presented when Riddle tried this with me. Heero Yuy is a Horcrux- part of Riddle's soul was been placed into his body. Meaning his spirit is still tied to life. Given the right circumstances, Riddle can wipe out the soul of Heero Yuy and replace it with his own. This Halloween is a Blood Solstice, where the veil is at its thinnest between the Living and the Dead for the next century. Until then, we have a chance of finding him and saving him. This is only speculation, and I could be entirely wrong. For now, I need something of his, something he touched often."

"Why?" Wufei questioned. That look of curiosity, suspicion and worry combined on his face reminded Harry of Cho. He'd have to look into that on a later date too.

"One of my friend's is a Seer, and one of her students can see the past. If my friend, Luna, will make a conduit, it will let me see through her eyes Yuy's past. I know it's personal, and I'll only be looking at his earliest memories. If I can catch even the smallest glimpse of Riddle doing anything to suggest my theory, then you'll have my team of Ranger's and a few others at our disposal. If not, I will remain and help you find him and remove the block and refer him to the best healer I know to help him cope."

Tense silence rained before Duo stood and approached Harry. He stuck out his hand. "Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie. If you can help us find our brother, then I'll do whatever it takes."

It seemed to Harry, that it was all that needed to be said as Quatre told him he could stay with the four of them.

He hoped that he was right, that they found Yuy quickly. The Blood Solstice was in two months from the day.

* * *

Harry let himself lean back on the balls of his feet, observing the area silently. He shook his head, pressing his finger to the link in his ear. "Mission complete. Send in a pickup and cleanup crew. I've got places to be, this wasn't exactly on the list."

"_Quiet you're bitching, mate. You were the best for the job- it was a hostage situation, not a bust in, kill, get out._" Ron's voice crackled back. Harry could practically see the red head rolling his eyes.

"I need to go, I've got a meeting with Tsuki in an hour."

"_About that, good luck, yeah? Hope you can save that Yuy guy…I hope he doesn't come back, Scarlet, I don't think any of us can make it a second time against that bastard…we nearly lost you the first time._"

Harry felt his hand rub his chest as a phantom of an old pain crept in. "I know, Flash, I know." He answered in a murmur. "Scarlet out." Harry took the link from his ear, placing it in a pouch on his belt. His new house mates would be up and questioning his whereabouts by now, so he pulled his hood back up and took off to the mansion-like house.

"It's just me!" He called as he opened the door, not wanting to get a knife thrown at him, or a bullet to any part of his body.

"Harry, where were you?" Quatre questioned. In the week since Harry had come into their lives, things had changed, it only subtly. The four had a spark of hope to them, and determination rolled off of them in waves.

Trowa had found another like him that was so good with animals that it was second nature. Wufei had found yet another person to share his love of history with Sally. Duo had found a fellow prankster, and, oddly, someone else who could not lie. Quatre found someone who understood political issues and how grueling the tasks could be.

"Director Malfoy asked me to come in for an assignment around one this morning. Just a hostage situation- if Gin wasn't on sick leave, she could have handled it." He shrugged, tugging off his hood trench coat and hanging it up to dry from the pouring rain.

He didn't feel cold, but his clothes stuck to him, as did his hair. He caught his violet eyed friend eyeing him appreciatively and forced down the blush. He dried himself with a charm and sat down. "So, what are we using to sift through Yuy's memories?"

Duo pulled out a stuffed teddy much to his amusement. "Relena gave it back to him when they figured out they couldn't really feel for each other that way. He always touched it before bed- adorable, right?" Duo snickered, passing the bear over.

Harry felt his lips twitch as Wufei rolled his eyes and Quatre giggled. "I suppose. Who is all coming."

Trowa shifted. "Duo and I will accompany you. Quatre has a meeting and Wufei has a case."

Harry nodded, pulling out _Singer_- the elongated dagger on his person(elven crafted)- in a practiced move, holding it hilt pointed to the ceiling. "Portkey, so grab a hold and don't let go, yeah?" He made a face. "_Hogwarts._" He hissed in Parsletounge, feeling the tug behind his naval.

Duo felt his eyes widen at the hiss emitted from the Ranger. He shared a surprised look with Trowa, whom shrugged, before they were yanked by their stomach's to land harshly on their feet before a huge, stone castle with a lush forest and lake.

"Come on, hurry. Before I get mobbed by screaming fans." Harry muttered, trusting the two to keep up as he set off at a run. They breezed by surprised students at professors to reach a regular classroom.

Within it sat two people. One was a young girl of fourteen with brown hair and chocolate eyes in a uniform. The other was a woman around their age with platinum blonde hair, blue/silver eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in an off the shoulder dark blue dress and her hair was free to her back in soft ringlets.

"Scarlet!" The woman cried in delight. "Darling how have you been?" She asked, hugging him tightly and pecking him on each cheek.

Harry smiled, "I've been fine, Tsuki, doing great. Melanie." He greeted the young girl with a slight nod and a small grin. "Tsuki, Melanie, these are Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton. Guys, this is Melanie Valdez and Professor of the Seeing Arts, Luna Lovegood."

"Harry, dear, where do you meet such fine men?" Luna asked teasingly.

"At work." He deadpanned in amusement. "We better get moving, though."

"Yes, I was warned. A shame- I had hoped the bastard would remain forever dead. This time you plan to completely decimate his soul, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Well, can't have him back, can we?"

"Of course. It's a pleasure, I assure you, gentlemen. Melanie, are you ready?" Luna asked kindly.

"Um, I think so, Professor…Lord Potter…um, what exactly do you need?" The girl asked uncertainly, fidgeting.

Harry rubbed her head. "Well, my friend's here have a problem. Their buddy went missing and we need your help to find him. All you have to do is focus on his earliest memories and let me guide you, ok?" He said, bending down ever so slightly to her level. He was only 5'5 after all.

"Oh, I can do that!" She replied enthusiastically.

Duo handed the bear over silently.

Trowa watched in worried awe as Luna placed a hand over both Melanie's and Harry's eyes as Melanie grasped the soft toy.

Everything was slightly fuzzy around the edges, noises were slightly echoed. The room he was in was bright and white, lit up by ceiling panels. A cot rested in one corner, and a young toddler in another. The toddler was putting a gun back together as a doctor came in and took him to another room where he was strapped to a table.

"_Are you certain this will work?_" Tom Riddle's hissed voice wondered.

"_Of course! Make the boy a Horcrux- in the end the colonies will be gone and you will have a strong, suitable body at your will._" Doctor J replied.

A nurse came in and Riddle made a disgusted noise. Within seconds the woman was dead, part of his soul sinking into the child's body. The child screamed in pain, writhing on the table as his own soul fought a losing battle as the new piece leeched itself onto it.

Harry felt like hurling. His earliest memory was truly of his Mother's voice singing him to sleep. But Heero Yuy's earliest memory was of Voldemort tainting his soul.

Harry swallowed his bile, following the memories until he saw Riddle quietly observing a somewhat older Heero as the boy demonstrated his newly enhanced strength.

Riddle turned towards Harry with blood gem eyes. "_I know you're there, Potter. I'll enjoy ripping you apart with his bare hands. Oh how you will be the finishing blow- the very thing that crushes his soul. One can only survive so long after killing their soul mate._"

Luna cried out as Harry arched under her fingers, his lips parting in a gasp as he jerked away from her, stumbling back as Trowa caught him. He trembled as the last vestige of the curse flew from his mind, leaving his body to shake in remembrance of hours spent at the mercy of that curse years ago.

"Harry, man, are you ok?" Duo asked, fluttering around his friend and wondering what to do.

Luna grasped her chest. "Harry…oh Harry, love, I'm sorry." She whispered, coming forward as he gained his footing and sagging into his shoulder. "This isn't right- he knew all along- this was always his plan…"

Harry took in a ragged breathe, using the opportunity to bury his face in her hair. "Shh, it's okay, Luna. I'll just…have to do what's right."

She leaned back. "Like hell mister! You've been searching for-" Her voice became muffled as he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Not here. Tell no one, Luna. Not even Nev." He ordered. Letting her go, he turned to the two former pilots. "We were right. We have seven weeks to find Heero Yuy before all hell breaks loose."

* * *

Heero Yuy was confused. He didn't understand what was happening. His body did things it shouldn't- he _knew_ things he shouldn't. And whoever was in his head taunted him with it.

The infuriating hissing voice whispered dark things to him. It told him of his soul mate, of Harry Potter. It told him how the one person that could completely understand him, could love him unconditionally, would die by his own hands. It sent him images of the man, while assuredly rather beautiful, twisted into hideousness by torture and pain, body mangled.

He wasn't entirely sure where he was, either. The madman his body had somehow forced him too had made him rest in a comfortable bed and cast a spell to make him unable to get out of said bed unless he was present and in control.

And that voice told him that, after he had his fun with Harry Potter, he would have fun with his friends- his _family._ And it wasn't just torture he whispered to him for his four brothers or his soul mate. He whispered rape, torture, control, turning them into mindless puppets or empty, babbling shells of humans.

Heero wanted to beg him to stop, to weep in fear. But he couldn't. He could barely feel his own fear, barely feel his own love for his family or his own anger.

So Heero sat in the bed, staring at the wardrobe as he had since his captivity began. And he hoped.

* * *

Harry blinked rapidly as Quatre forced him to his feet and hauled him upstairs. How did such a delicate looking body have such strength? And why was he tearing him away from his work? They had three weeks to find Heero, now was the time to press harder!

Wufei watched Quatre hall the younger man upstairs, sharing a look with Trowa and Duo. It looked as if Quatre had grown tired of Harry's inability to look away from the files and put down his communicator. They'd all agreed already that something bigger than just Riddle was haunting him, but he was steadfast in denying it.

Harry grunted as he was tossed onto his bed, looking up at Quatre as the blonde loomed over him after shutting the door. "Quatre-"

"Start talking. Ever since visiting Mrs. Luna, your emotions have been out of control. Guilt, pain, anger, grief, all directed towards Heero whenever you see his picture or look through those files. Please, Harry- you're our friend, it hurts to see you like this. We're worried." Quatre said softly, sitting down next to him.

Harry looked at him for a long moment. This was Quatre, one of the most trust worthy people he knew. He licked his lips and sagged forwards a little. "The Magical Societies have kept one thing secret from every organization outside its own since we began informing them of our existence. Select people, those crafted by magic to perform the tasks needed- such as Merlin to beat Morgana, myself to beat Riddle… They are always created in pairs, seeing as something else just as terrible happens around the same time. We call them Soul Mates, as cliché as that is. Soul Mates can understand each other without a word, and will never betray or turn away from one another."

Quatre felt his eyes widen, "You mean…?"

"Yes. Heero and I are Soul Mates. You never know who it is until you…see them, I suppose you could say. When I was in his memories, it started. It's vague because we haven't truly met, but it's there. And Tom, that fucking son of a bitch, knows. He's probably using that fact, and you lot, to weaken him right now. When Tom tried it on me, he sent me dreams of the people I loved being tortured horrifically, I had to watch as he spun a web of dreams where my family was torn apart, raped and murdered." Harry cleared his throat. "And if it comes down to it…I'll have to kill Heero. I didn't want to say it, but there isn't a definite way to save him. Sure, if we get to him in time, it's easy, but if we don't…there _isn't_ a way to free him, not without killing him."

Quatre breathed in sharply, feeling a weight settle over him. "Harry…" Quatre let himself hug the man. A new hatred for Tom Riddle flared inside him.

* * *

Harry bolted up, tumbling off the couch in his stupor and startling his house mates. His emerald eyes where wide, lips parted. How…? He scrambled up. "Get up! Get your things! I know where Heero is!" He exclaimed, whirling around to grasp his Ranger cloak as he willed his magic to change his clothes to his gear.

They were more prepared, already ready to move. "Harry, how?" Wufei asked curtly as soon as they were in the car and Harry had given Trowa directions. They had four days.

"Heero knows his time's almost up." Harry said. Quatre had talked him into revealing their conversation to them. It had gone no further, no one besides the five and Luna knew. "His soul managed to send out a…vibe, you could call it to mine. It's a last ditch effort sort of thing."

Trowa pushed the gas pedal flat and flicked on the sirens and lights. They didn't have time to waste.

* * *

Heero felt weak. His body no longer moved of his notion or the voice's. He no longer held down food, barely holding water. His mind was in a clear haze- the memories of his family, of the times the spent together, flashed through his mind. What could have been had he had the chance to meet and know Harry, appeared as well. Everything around him was clear, he could hear and see everything to perfection, even sharper than before.

This must be what it felt like to know he was going to die after watching as his family was murdered.

He managed to turn his head towards the door at the commotion of shouts and a loud, sharp noise he recognized as gunfire.

"_Bombarda!_" A male voice he didn't recognize called, and the door to 'his' room flew off its hinges to fall to the floor. He did, however, recognize the man that hurried in. It was his Soul Mate.

"Cho, in here!" The petite man shouted, dismantling the spell on the bed. Heero felt him press a hand to his forehead. "Sleep, Heero. I promise, we'll get rid of him." He whispered. Heero relaxed, catching a glimpse of his family before his eyes closed and he finally, finally, let himself fall into the black arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Heero woke next, Trowa and Wufei were supporting his weight as he was lead down a hallway made of stone. "Where?" He asked, body a little stronger, but not much.

"Gringotts, the Goblin's Bank. Harry is going to get Riddle out of you." Wufei said softly. "Go back to sleep, Heero, you need it."

* * *

Heero woke again, this time he was in a hospital, he could tell from all the white and the smell of cleanliness. He felt lighter, stronger than he had. His body was his own, no one was in his head. And he felt his emotions stronger than ever. They flowed freely within him, stronger and they threatened to overwhelm him. But he held them at bay, accepting them.

He let his eyes look around, met with the sight of one Harry Potter resting in a bed next to his own. He was real…and Heero could faintly feel him somehow, as if he was feeling the younger man's heartbeat alongside his own. It was strange, but…at the same time it was comforting.

Heero hefted himself out of the bed, walking stably over to the green eyed Ranger. He let his fingers trace softly over the pale features of Harry's face, baffled by how soft his face was after so much hardship.

"I leave for ten minutes and already you're trying to move around." Duo's amused voice drifted from the doorway, making Heero turn.

He couldn't stop the smile coming to his face. It flowed so much easier now, letting him feel how happy he was that Duo and the rest of his family was safe.

Duo blinked at him before grinning in return, crossing the room to stand next to him. "He's a strong guy, kind of like you." He chuckled, patting Harry's hand lightly. "He was so set on finding you, and he hardly took a break. Wufei had to drug him once so he'd sleep."

"Duo…I don't-"

"That's okay. It's okay not to know what to do, it's fine to be confused. You're emotions are new to you, and Harry's new to you." Duo bumped his shoulder with his own gently. "We've got you every step of the way."

Heero couldn't actually bring himself to say anything, so he just rested his shoulder against Duo's, eyes still on Harry's unmoving form. He was confused about what to do, unsure of almost everything. But his family wouldn't let him fall…

* * *

Harry sighed at Trowa's look, dawning his cloak. "Look, I'll be back in a couple months. Heero is better off learning his emotions without a confusing idiot in the way. Besides, I need to see Moony and Teddy, I have Merlin knows how many assignments to do, Director Malfoy may have ripped his hair out, and honestly, if I'm not at home for a Sunday dinner again, Mama Molly may just gut me, and I need to be briefed on the Wizengamot meetings I missed."

"Harry, you should probably be resting-" Wufei began. If Heero was still getting exhausted after a few hours, Harry probably felt like passing out after a fight.

"I've been through far worse. I've been through a three day fight with a missing arm and my head fucked up by Riddle. Besides, I'm magically strong, which heals my body. Heero's physically strong. Opposites, remember?"

Quatre made a displeased sound but bid him goodbye with the rest, Harry having already spoke to Heero by telling him a dryer version of his excuses.

* * *

Harry chuckled, grinning as Teddy leapt around the room, forcing Ginny to chase him. Teddy was a shape shifter, a very adorable wolf pup.

"Harry, dear, could you give me a hand in the kitchen?" Molly asked him, smiling at the sight and shaking her head.

Harry bounced onto his feet, having been relaxing on the couch. He was off from everything today, just dressed in a pair of tight jeans and brown, dragon hide boots to mid-shin, a simple white dress shirt covered his frame, sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone, his tail of hair over his shoulder.

"Of course, Mum." He answered. He'd owned up to the fact he'd wanted to call her that for a long time, feeling ashamed. But Bill, having been present at the time, had stopped him before Molly could, telling him that he wasn't betraying Lily Potter, that she would be happy he found family. That he was happy.

Harry still liked watching her eyes light up whenever he called her that.

Still though, his heart ached. He could still vaguely feel Heero through their miniscule bond, glad it hadn't strengthened in the two weeks they'd spent together in Quatre's home. If it had, it would be rather painful to stay away from him for so long. Heero seemed stable though, Seamus was one of the best mind healers around, so it was expected. There was just one problem…

He wasn't sure how to go back. Did he just show up? How the hell do you treat your soul mate, of whom you saved from your arch enemy, and of whom could probably break him in half if he pissed him off (he doubted the man would, but the point was made)? Definitely not with flowers.

Maybe he should go talk to Bill about it, or Ginny. Then again those two couples were mushy as hell, he doubted Heero was into mush.

"Harry."

He turned around from sticking the goulash on the stove, looking at Neville curiously. Luna was with a cold, but had apperantley shoved him out the door this morning for Sunday. Sunday was reunion day- you had to be either on assignment, sick or dead to miss it without bringing the wrath of Hermione, Molly, or Luna down onto you. Even Draco was present, probably bickering with Ron.

"Yeah, Nev, what's up?"

"Luna told me this morning…they're going to come here. She saw them going into the Ministry and talking to Kingsley to find out where you were. Kingsley is going to bring them here when he comes." Neville said, smiling a little.

Harry blinked. "Oh bloody hell. They're going to witness the craziness of this place without being aptly prepared." He couldn't find it in himself to be upset. He had a feeling the five would go through quite a few lengths to protect their own, and as Trowa had once told him after catching him treating a rather agonizing injury from an assignment, he had become one of them. Harry felt a little stupid for running off now.

Neville laughed. "Pretty much. We'll be in full swing when they get here." He answered.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" A female voice howled in rage.

"RUN FOR IT MATE!" Two other female voices declared.

Shacklebolt and the five pilots stopped abruptly as the door to the unusual house banged open and Harry Potter ran out of the door cackling like a bat out of hell.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Hermione Weasley shouted. Her skin was blue, hair neon pink and clothes bright orange.

"Never!" Harry cackled.

She took off after him, chasing him around the yard before her eyes narrowed and she sped up.

Harry squeaked and ducked behind Kingsley, "Now Hermione, it wasn't even meant for you, it was meant for Ron. Remember, homicide is illegal." He said, swallowing as a dark shadow engulfed her figure.

A small child came out of the house, "Riri, why Aunty Mione and you fighting?"

Immediately the two were all smiles, hugging each other. "Fighting, we aren't fighting, Teddy!" They chimed, Harry grunting lowly as her heel ground into his foot.

"Okay!" the child giggled and ran back inside, "Grandma!" He called, "Can I play with…"

Hermione grinned evilly, turning on Harry who squirmed, trying to get away. "Remove it, and all is forgiven…after I give you a Mione Chop."

Harry laughed nervously, snapping his fingers and her appearance returning to normal. She grabbed a book out of nowhere and hit him in the head with it, righting her clothes. "Make sure you actually hit Ron with it, next time." She teased, patting her swollen stomach.

Harry rubbed his head, one eye closed. "Will do." He muttered. "So, how's our little ball of sunshine?" He asked, resting a hand on her stomach with a small smile.

Hermione giggled. "Kicking up a storm. I think she's excited today for some reason."

Harry smiled. "Good, she'll be a goofball just like her father with her mother's looks." Hermione flushed and elbowed him, tilting her head at the group behind them, whispering to him.

Harry sighed, nodding as she trotted back inside, well, more like waddled.

"Hello." Harry finally said, turning to face them. A crash was heard inside, followed by loud laughter, both of which he ignored.

Duo grinned. "Hey!" Kingsley nodded to Harry and went inside to give them privacy.

Aside from Duo, Quatre was the first to speak. "Harry, how come you haven't come to see us yet? It's been three months." He asked, a little hurt coloring his tone.

Harry shifted. "I've had a lot to do and…well… I wasn't sure if I should just show up."

Trowa cocked an eyebrow. "You could have. You are always welcome in our home."

Wufei nodded at that. "We'll give you two some privacy, Kingsley promised to introduce us to everyone, and I would like to challenge Ron to a game of chess."

Heero stood a little stiff as the others closed the door behind them, keeping the chilly fall wind out of the home. "Thank you." He said quietly. He'd never told the other man that before he'd left.

Harry shook his head with a small smile. "It's fine, it's what I do…besides, you're kind of important to me, and them."

Heero moved a little closer, standing just inside Harry's personal space. "_He_ told me about you, made me watch when he…"

Harry sighed. "I figured as much." He replied. "I wish I could have stopped it sooner."

"You didn't know anything about it." Heero relaxed a bit and offered him a smile. "I do have a question, and it's something I've been wanting to do since Mr. Finnegan went into deeper detail on our…bond."

"Shoot."

"Can I kiss you?"

Harry blinked wide eyed in surprise. "Wha- you don't think it's all forced?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Most muggles do…I…"

Heero stepped a little closer, bringing a hand up to the man's face, looking down to meet emerald with cobalt. "Let's just try." He said lowly, watching Harry's flutter a little and him nod.

Heero leaned down, letting his lips seal onto his Soul Mate's. They were soft and warm, moving in time with his own. Harry's hands slid up his arms to wrap around his neck, and Heero let himself put his own around the other's waist to pull him flush against his body, tongue prodding at those lips.

Harry's breathe hitched, opening his mouth so Heero's tongue could dive inside. He shivered in pleasure when it slid over his teeth to rub at his own muscle. He wondered if Heero had a lot of experience, or if he was that good because he'd never kissed someone who could make him half hard from just his tongue in his mouth. He wasn't sure who groaned when their hips came in contact, but he did tangle his hands in those chocolate locks, trying to hold back a whimper when Heero's hand slid up his back to undo the band in his hair.

Wolf whistles made them break apart and Harry hid his face in the taller man's chest, flushing brightly from arousal and embarrassment. He could feel Heero chuckling at him through his shirt, and it only made him flush darker.

Not long after Molly accosted Heero to take good care of her youngest son, they were sitting in the living room chatting and playing games after dinner. Duo, however had a question that had never been answered.

"Hey, Harry?"

Harry hummed, eyes on the chess match between Wufei and Ron. They two were both good, and each had to think for a while before making their move, making the game a little tense. No one had ever given Ron such a challenge.

"Did you ever get the blood results from that bank?" He asked, looking between Trowa and Harry.

Harry blinked, remembering that he hadn't told them about that.

"_So, Tro-bear could be your brother?"_

"_Well, it's possible, we do have the same colored eyes, but it's also unlikely. My parents married right out of school, and at least Siri or Remy would have known if Mum had ever been pregnant, and Trowa, medically speaking, is at least two or three years older than me." Harry answered Duo. "Since we have time, I was actually going to see if Trowa wouldn't mind if I had a test done by the goblins to see if we are, all I need is a little blood."_

_Trowa shrugged slightly, moving away from his blonde lover, rolling his eyes as Duo completely changed his own topic and dragged Wufei upstairs to do only God knows what._

Harry tilted his head. "Well, we aren't brothers. Actually, we're cousins. Trowa, you're real name was Allen Evans. My mother's father had a brother, who had a son, whom had you. Your parents were Elizabeth Evans nee White and Jacob Evans. Seeing as everyone in the Evans family is deceased, we don't have any other relative. The goblins managed to find out that they were buried in Godric's Hollow where my parents were buried. Elizabeth died of depression shortly before your fourth birthday- which is August 7th- after you had been kidnapped the year before. Your father died two years late in the Maxwell Massacre after joining the rebellion believing OZ was responsible your kidnapping and you're mother's death." Harry touched his arm lightly. "Your mother was a baker, and your father worked as an EMT."

Harry passed Trowa a picture of three people. The man was taller, broad shouldered and lithely muscled with brown hair and emerald green eyes. The woman had flowing red hair and stunning blue eyes. Both were smiling at the camera, and the woman held a baby with a shock of auburn hair and emerald eyes in her arms.

"That was taken when you were about ten months old." Harry finished.

Trowa touched the picture in awe, caressing the faces. His parents. He hadn't been left to die by them, they'd loved him. He swallowed thickly to push his tears back only for Quatre to pull him from the room.

Wufei smiled just a little. "Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled brightly, leaning back into Heero-whom apperantley trusted the assembled people enough to reveal he actually liked to cuddle(insert Duo and Harry snickering)- "Not a problem."

* * *

Nine Years Later

Harry watched the Hogwarts express pull away, hand touching the faint lightning bolt scar on his brow.

Heero put an arm around his shoulder. "Teddy will be fine, Harry." He said. Andy had passed four years back, leaving Teddy Lupin in their care.

Harry nodded, smiling a little up at his husband. "I know. Now let's hurry, before Duo, Fred, Ginny and Lavender destroy the house."

Heero paled and pulled Harry out of the train station, igniting a series of laughs from the wizard that had Heero smiling.


End file.
